Christmas XXX Gifts
by Fragrant Ink
Summary: The girls eavesdrop as Naruto tells Hinata what he brought everyone for Christmas.


Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto or any items,that may be mentioned in here.

Christmas Eve

It's a cold, dark night on Christmas Eve as everyone just finished eating dinner. Temeri, the last to leave the table, gets up and slowly walks to her room, holding her stomach. 'Why did I have to get the last three pieces of turkey? I'm more stuffed then that bird!' she thinks as she sits on the couch to rest. She would be sitting there for ten minutes before getting up and walking to her room again, feeling a little better and lighter. As she's about to enter the hallway, Hinata passes her as she hums softly. She walks past Naruto's room when he shouts to her. "Hinata!"

She stops and takes three steps backwards as she pokes her head out his door. "Yes Naruto?"

"Is anyone in the hallway?" She looks around the hallway, seeing no one, unaware that Temeri hide on the side of the hallway entrance.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You said you were going to help me wrap everyone's Christmas presents. Please come in before anyone sees you."

"Oh right!" Hinata again looks around the hallway before entering Naruto's room. Once the door closes, Temeri starts her walk towards her room.

"I want to spy on them," she thinks. 'But all I want to do is rest.' She slowly passes Naruto's room as she hears the two of them talking.

"Where did you buy all this stuff Naruto-kun?"

"Oh. I got everyone a gift at Sidero. Even you Hinata-chan."

Temeri stops and is horrified at what she just heard. 'He brought ours presents at Sidero? The adult shop?' She turns around and with an ailing stomach, walked quickly to his room. She tries to crack the door a bit, but it's making to much noise. She abandons the idea and just listen in to their conversation. She couldn't help wonder how he got sweet Hinata involved in this mess? Or how come she's not disgusted by the items he brought? She also like to know what the hell he brought for everyone?

"Naruto, who's this gift for?"

"That's for Moegi."

"Isn't it expensive and too much stuff for her?"

"Nonsense! I got all this stuff for cheap."

'Yeah! Cheap! That sound like Sidero all right.' Temeri ponders. She remembers getting dragged by her friends there once and seeing all the items there were bargains compared to all the places her friends had dragged her before.

"I know it's not what she wants, but she'll thank me later. The way she has been using her DVD player, she will probably use it all the time."

Temeri gasp as she knows what the gift is. Moegi brought a DVD player a month ago. She is always going to the local video rental shop and renting about ten to twenty DVDs. "Naruto brought her naughty movies" she says to herself as she pictures Moegi watching each and every single DVD. She hears footsteps coming down the stairs. She turns around and sees Ino, Sakura, and Tenten all looking at her. Before any of them can say a word, Temeri puts one finger above her lips, then wave to them to come to her. Confused, they all tip toe towards her.

"What are doing?" asked Sakura.

"I'm listening to what Naruto is giving us for Christmas."

"OOO! Christmas presents," Ino softly claps for joy.

"You know, spying is wrong." Tenten argues.

"Well, if he didn't tell Hinata that he brought our presents at Sidero, then..."

"Sidero!" all three girls softly shouted. They couldn't believe their ears. They too were dragged by their friends at one time or another to that place and know what that store sells.

"Why did he buy Christmas presents there?" asked Sakura.

"And why is Hinata involved?" asked Ino.

"I don't know," Temeri tells them. "But I want to know what he brought us before we bust him and kick his ass." The other girls nod in agreement and listen in.

"Hey! Who's this present for?"

"That's for Ino"

"I wonder what he got me?" she tells the group.

"Isn't it too big for her?"

"No. It's the right size. By the way, do you like that I have it initialed her name on it?"

"Yeah, but it's round. It just doesn't look right to me." Temeri gapes in horror as her starts biting her right pinky.

"You know what he's getting me?" Ino ask as Temeri nods.

"Yeah. He's getting you...hmm...personalize beads. Really personalize beads." Both Sakura and Tenten sweatdrop.

"Beads? Like from Mardi Gras?"

"Not those kinds."

"HUH? I don't understand. What..."

"SHHH!" All three girls put a finger on their lips and look to Ino. "We are trying to listen," Sakura says.

"WOW! Is this for Tenten?"

"Yeah."

"It's long and shiny. Can I touch it?"

"OH MY GOD! HE BROUGHT ME A...A..." Tenten's mouth drops and has spiral eyes as she faints. Temeri catches her before hitting the floor, thus not making a sound.

"Man! I can't believe Naruto actually has the nerve to buy that!" she says as she drags Tenten to the hallway entrance. "What are they saying?"

"Wait!" Sakura tells her as she puts her ear next to the door. "They're talking about your present." Temeri quickly runs, making sure not to make a sound. She too put her ear next to the door and listens in.

"Are you sure she'll like that?"

"She sure. She'll be needed it. But I doubt she has a pump. She might have to blow it up manual."

"WHAT?!" Temeri gets up and rolls one of her sleeves as a fire of angry surrounds her. But Sakura gets up and tries to calm her down.

"Don't do it just yet. I want to know what he's getting me before we bust his door down." Calmly, Temeri sits down and listens. 'But out of everything there, he got me that!' she thought.

"I really like to thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem."

"Here Hinata-chan. Your present. Sorry I didn't wrap it or anything like that."

"Naruto!" There is silent for about ten seconds before the girls hear something. "Thank you, Naruto. I really like it."

"I'm glad!" They hear him up and walk around for a bit. "Here. Something for helping me out." Another silent comes for five seconds. "Thanks for the kisses, Naruto-Kun." All three girls mouths drop to the floor.

"He...He...kissed Hinata?!" Sakura nervously say. "No wonder she's not grossed out. They're making out and...they're...already...or...might...be..."

"But can't he go to jail for that?" asked Ino.

"Not if we kill him first!" Temeri says. She gets up and is about to open the door, until they hear Hinata ask "Hey! What's in the box?"

"That's...huh...Sakura's present." She pulls back Temeri and tells her "After this. I promise."

"Can I see?"

"I don't know. I want her to be the first to see."

"Please?"

"Oh, all right." They hear a box open and some wrapping paper moving.

"Oh My! You got her that?"

'Got her what? Got her what?' Sakura wonders to herself.

"Huh...yeah. Why do you ask?"

"It's a bit too...well... sexy."

"Well, I can picture her in it. Besides, I once saw her staring at it in the mall. I'm glad that Sidero has it for cheap there then our mall" Sakura gasp in horror as to what he was talking about. She turned around and sees both Ino and Temeri staring at her.

"So, what were you stare at?" Temeri ask.

"Well...he caught me...looking into...a..." she looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact at all cost. "A Victoria Secret's." Both girls gasp and stare at her in disbelieve, unable to think of anything.

"My My!" Temeri says. "I see now. You always give Naruto pain. Guess you want to show him some pleasure with some naughty and maybe reveling lingerie, huh?"

"No!" She's waving her arms in embarrassment. "I was just looking at it for a second."

"Sure you were," Temeri rolls up the other sleeve. "Now lets..."

"NO!" Sakura yells at her pushes her to the stairs. Ino follows. "No. We can't beat him up."

"Why not?"

"Look. I know what he did was...Perverted. But he did buy us presents."

"Presents! You call what he brought me a..."

"SHHH!" They all look towards Naruto's room to see if he or Hinata would come out. A minute has pass before Sakura talks to Temeri. "First off, lower your voice! Second, let's just decline them and tell him to not buy any stuff from there ever again, OK? We don't know what the hell he was thinking, I don't think his intention were cruel or prevented.Or maybe,its because he hangs around Jiraiya and Kakashisensei." She nods in agreement and both of them look at Ino, who also nods. "Good. Now with that settled, lets go back to our rooms and sleep. Ino? Want to help me carry Tenten to her room?"

She nods and the two of them carry her up the stairs as Temeri wonders how strange Christmas will be tomorrow as she heads for her room.

I'm still deciding if I should make this a One-shot or continue it? Review!!!


End file.
